


Love Blossoms Here

by webofdreams89



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, F/F, First Time, Minor Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: Toni noticed her the second she walked into the LGBT Center. How could she not? With her bright red hair, penetrating dark eyes, and blood red lips, this woman commanded attention.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	Love Blossoms Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherylmarjorieblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylmarjorieblossom/gifts).



> This is my first Choni fic (hopefully there will be more in the future!) written for [Black is Beautiful 2021](https://blackisbeautifulex.dreamwidth.org/) for cherylmarjorieblossom. Enjoy!

Toni noticed her the second she walked into the LGBT Center. How could she not? With her bright red hair, penetrating dark eyes, and blood red lips, this woman commanded attention. Not to mention the fact that she was absolutely gorgeous. She looked a little lost, a little unsure of herself, but then again, many first timers to the LGBT Center did. 

Toni watched as a determined look slid onto the woman’s face and she stepped into the room. Her eyes swept the room, landing on each person in the Center until her eyes locked with Toni’s, making a jolt pass through Toni’s body. Toni had to bite her lip to keep from shivering. Yeah, this woman was going to be trouble. She just knew it.

The woman wandered over, purpose behind every step of her three inch heeled shoes. Toni put down the clipboard she’d held and turned to fully face the redhead. 

“Hi,” she said in her most welcoming voice when the woman got close enough. “I’m Toni. This your first time in the LGBT Center?”

“How ever did you guess?” she asked. Her voice had a bite to it that Toni liked. 

Toni smirked. “I definitely would have remembered you,” she replied.

A pretty blush spread across her cheeks before that determined set to her face came back. “That’s quite a compliment. Do you say that to all the girls?” she asked.

“Definitely not,” Toni admitted. “Just ones I find interesting.”

“And you’re so sure I’m interesting,” the woman said. Her voice was filled with ice, her eyes flinty. 

Toni wasn’t sure what she’d done or said to cause the abrupt change in behavior, but she wanted to remedy it. Toni normally wasn’t one to let others get away with being rude to her, but the LGBT Center was the exception. So many of the queer people who showed up at the Center had been burned by cis and straight people that they were wary by nature. Toni was willing to give the woman the benefit of the doubt because there was a set to her shoulders that told her this woman had been through a lot in her life.

“I’m sorry if I’ve offended you,” Toni said. “Let’s start over?”

Just like that, the tension left the woman’s shoulders and she deflated. “Actually, I’m sorry. I’m just so used to people trying to use me that I get defensive.” Ah, so Toni was right. She  _ had _ been burned. 

“I get that,” she said, empathy in her voice. “I think that happens to a lot of us here.”

“Do you get a lot of people here who get defensive like I just did?”

“A fair amount,” Toni admitted. “We all have our story and reasons for why we are the way we are.”

The woman hummed in agreement. 

“So, did you come here to talk to someone?” Toni asked.

“I honestly don’t know why I came. I’ve known for awhile that I’m a lesbian, but I’ve never spent much time around other LGBT people. I’ll never admit this out loud again, but I think I’m a bit lonely for company,” the woman said. She had her arms crossed over her chest and looked like she was shutting herself off. Toni recognized it as something she used to do back when she’d first come out several years ago.

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” she said. “Why don’t we sit down and talk a bit? Your ankles have to be killing you.”

Just like that, the woman opened back up. “I’ll have you know I can walk in these heels all day long!”

“I have no doubt you can, Red,” Toni replied, amused. She led her over to a small round table and took a seat. After a moment’s hesitation, the woman joined her. 

After they settled in, Toni asked, “So what can I call you?”

“Oh,” she said in surprise, “I never introduced myself, did I? I’m Cheryl Blossom.” She stuck out her hand and Toni shook it.

“Toni Topaz,” she said, enjoying the warmth of Cheryl’s smooth hand. “Nice to officially meet you, Cheryl Blossom.”

Something struck at Toni’s memory banks. Blossom was a pretty uncommon last name. Her eyes widened. “You don’t happen to be from Riverdale, do you?”

The expression on Cheryl’s face crumpled. “Yep, I’m one of  _ those _ Blossoms.”

“Gotcha,” Toni said. For a moment, she didn’t know what to say to Cheryl. Cheryl’s family was the reason that many of Toni’s relatives lost their jobs when they closed the maple syrup plant, making times hard for them for years after. Still, Cheryl would have just been a kid. It wasn’t her fault it happened.

Then she remembered what had been all over the news a few years ago, that one of the Blossom twins had been murdered. That had to be Cheryl’s brother. She was the right age for it. “Oh,” Toni said, her voice soft.

“You’re surely thinking of Jason, aren’t you?” Cheryl asked. 

“I really am sorry about your brother,” Toni said. She wished there was something that she could  _ actually  _ do for Cheryl, something more than just offering platitudes she’d likely heard dozens of times before.

“Thank you,” Cheryl said. “I appreciate that, Toni.” Cheryl gave her a smile that was so blinding it made Toni’s breath catch in her throat. Wow, Cheryl truly was beautiful.

Before she could stop herself, Toni said, “I know you probably don’t want to talk about it, especially with someone you just met, but you can talk to me about your brother if you ever want to. My parents died when I was little, so I know what it’s like to lose someone.”

Cheryl looked surprised. Recovering, she said, “Thanks, I might just do that. I’m sorry about your parents too.”

“Thanks,” Toni said. She didn’t like to talk about her parents, not with anyone outside of her family, but she didn’t mind talking about them to Cheryl for some reason. Okay, so Toni knew the reason, but she wasn’t ready to delve into that just yet.

They continued to talk to each other until Cheryl had to go to class. Toni felt as if she could talk to Cheryl for hours. She was disappointed when Cheryl had to leave, but they exchanged numbers so that made her feel a little better. Within minutes, Toni had an incoming text.

_ Thanks so much for talking with me today. You’re a really great listener. I hope we can see each other again! Xo _

Of course Toni had to text back. They continued texting each other throughout the evening. Cheryl sent her a photo of her dinner that she dropped on the ground right outside her dorm and Toni told her stories about growing up on the south side of Riverdale. They might have been from the same town, but they grew up in totally different worlds. 

On Thursday, they met up for coffee together in the student union. Standing in line together, Cheryl pointed to a flyer by the cash register.  _ We’re hiring _ , it read. “I wonder if they would hire me,” Cheryl mused aloud.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Cheryl, but I thought your family was rich,” Toni said.

“Oh, they are,” Cheryl replied, a peculiar look on her face. “But Mumsy cut me off when I came out to her right before I left for school this year.”

“That’s terrible!” Toni said. Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed Cheryl’s hand and gave it a little squeeze. A blush stole across her face and she let go.

“Thanks, Toni,” Cheryl said, giving her a half smile. “My parents have always been terrible people. Jason was the only one I really had growing up.”

Cheryl told Toni all about her brother until it was time for them to place their orders. Within a few minutes, they had their drinks and claimed a table on the edge of the cafeteria.

Toni debated with herself about whether she should tell Cheryl about how unaccepting her Nana was. Ultimately, she thought it would create some commonality with her new friend. “And it’s not that I don’t love her - I do - I just don’t understand why she can’t accept who I am.”

“I wish I knew, Toni,” Cheryl replied. “You deserve to be accepted for who you are. You’re wonderful.”

Toni had to fight to keep the blush from her face. “You know  _ you _ deserve to be accepted for who you are too, Cheryl.”

She watched as Cheryl’s eyes darted to the side. Clearly, there was some part of her that still struggled with accepting herself. Ultimately, Cheryl sighed and looked back at her. 

“I  _ know _ that there’s nothing wrong with being a lesbian, I do. It’s just that I grew hearing my entire life about how bad it is. Sometimes it’s hard to let things like that go,” she said.

Toni reached across the table and took Cheryl’s hand in hers for a second time. “I know,” she said. And she did. Toni liked to think she was a calm, confident, put-together sort of person, but even she had doubts about herself sometimes. 

“You’re really easy to talk to, Toni Topaz,” Cheryl said. She laced their fingers together, making Toni’s heart begin to beat hard in her chest. Oh, she was totally in over her head.

“Thank you, Cheryl Blossom,” she said, “You are too.”

*

Toni went home that day totally confused. While she knew she was attracted to Cheryl, that she had a bit of a crush on her, she was also excited to have a new friend. The Southside Serpents were almost all guys so she’d never really had any female friends growing up. Sure, there were a few people at the LGBT Center that Toni was friendly with, but no one she was particularly close to. It was nice being friends with another woman. She just hoped her crush didn’t get out of hand and ruin her friendship with Cheryl. It had happened to her once in high school and had been devastating because it had ruined the friendship. She didn’t want that to happen again.

Unsure of what to do, she turned to her roommates. Fangs and Kevin were a couple who’d both grown up in Riverdale too, though they went to different schools. They’d met at Pop’s, the local diner, and had bonded over their love of musicals, quickly falling head over heels for each other. Toni loved them to death, but their lovey dovey-ness could be a lot sometimes. Still, they were the best people to talk to when it came to matters of the heart.

“That is the third time you’ve sighed in as many minutes,” Keven said as the three of them sat together on the couch watching the new season of  _ The Great British Bake Off _ .

“Kev, she’s got a lot on her mind,” Fangs said, cuddling into his boyfriend's side. “It takes a lot of energy to pine over a girl.”

“You two both suck,” Toni said. She grabbed the throw pillow she’d tossed on the floor earlier and whacked them both with it.

“We know!” they said in unison, making Toni roll her eyes.

Fangs leaned around Kevin and patted her thigh. “Why don’t you tell us what’s going on?”

So she told them all about Cheryl, how she was new to being out and how much they got along and how pretty she was. “I do really like her, but I can’t put that on her. She’s new to everything and doesn’t need me projecting on her.”

“She could like you too,” Fangs said.

Toni buried her face in her hands and growled. When she pulled her hands back, she looked at her roommates and said, “But what if I’m the first girl that’s been nice to her and  _ she’s _ projecting on  _ me _ ?”

Kevin looked thoughtful. “That’s pretty common for gay and bi people to do after they come out. Maybe you could wait a bit, see how things go?”

Always the diplomat, Fangs said, “In the meantime, why don’t you invite her over? You said this girl doesn’t know any other queer people.”

Toni looked off, her expression thoughtful. “Yeah, I could do that. We could make a movie night of it. Maybe this weekend?”

“Sure,” Fangs said. “We don’t have any plans for Saturday night, right?” Kevin shook his head. “Saturday night then.”

“Great!” Toni said. She felt a bit better. Fangs and Kevin were right, being friends with Cheryl and just seeing where things might go was definitely the route to go. She didn’t want to crowd Cheryl during such a vulnerable time in her life. And she needed a friend, someone who knew what it was like to grow comfortable with their sexuality. Toni could be that person for Cheryl. She  _ wanted _ to be that person for her. She might have a crush, but she genuinely wanted to be friends with her first and foremost.

Smiling to herself, she grabbed her cell phone from the couch armrest and brought up her text thread with Cheryl.

_ Movie night at my place on Saturday? _

Thirty seconds later, she got a reply.  _ What sort of dress code would movie night entail? _

_ Definitely comfy clothes. We can get out pillows and blankets and make it a sleepover with my roommates. You’ll love them. Cute gay couple. _

_ Sounds perfect! See you Saturday xo _

*

Saturday came much faster than Toni anticipated. It was probably a good thing though because she’d spent the last few days totally distracted. Fangs even commented on how antsy she was.

She just couldn’t help it. The more she and Cheryl texted, the more she liked the sometimes flirty, sometimes wildly sarcastic woman. Sure, she was a little apprehensive about being someone’s first girlfriend right after they came out - that was a lot of pressure on someone - but there was more than that. For one, she didn’t even know if Cheryl felt the same way as she did. And for two, she didn’t know if it was a good time for either of them to get into a relationship.

Cheryl was still figuring herself out and, between classes, her job, and the dance team, Toni was busy all the time. When would she even have the time to hang out with a girlfriend? It was all so confusing that Toni wanted to scream.

“You’re doing that thing again,” Fangs said, taking a seat next to her on the couch. “I can tell.”

Toni scrunched up her face. “What thing?”

He sighed and slung an arm around her shoulders. “That thing where you’re trying to talk yourself out of being happy.”

Toni felt cold shock course through her. “How on earth can you possibly know that?” she asked.

Fangs rolled his eyes. “We’ve been friends forever, Toni. You think I don’t know all your tells by now?”

She raised an eyebrow. “What tells?”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I’m not gonna tell you that because then it will be harder for me to read you.”

Toni pouted, knowing it wouldn’t actually get Fangs to tell her. He was almost as stubborn as she was.

“Right now, I’m guessing you’re psyching yourself out about your girl coming over.”

“She isn’t my girl,” Toni reluctantly said despite how much she wished otherwise.

He rolled his eyes again. “But you like her. I can tell. Hell, even Kevin can tell.”

There was no point in keeping the truth from Fangs. He’d know the truth as soon as Cheryl stepped inside the apartment. It would be written all over her face. For as good as Toni was about keeping her emotions hidden, she wasn’t so good at it when she fell head over heels for someone like she was with Cheryl.

“Yeah, yeah, Fangs, I like her,” she said. “So what?”

He sighed and gave her a look. “Just...just don’t write off your own happiness, okay? I know we’re both used to having nothing, but you’re allowed to take something for yourself once in a while. I look a chance with Kevin and I’ve never been happier.”

Maybe Fangs was right. Maybe she shouldn’t write Cheryl off as a potential girlfriend so quickly. After all, Cheryl was an adult and could make her own decisions about when she was ready to start dating.

After twenty minutes of scrolling and re-scrolling through all her social media accounts (and rereading texts she’d sent to Cheryl) a knock sounded from the door. Toni jumped up, darting to the door. Before she could ever think about it, she yanked the door open to reveal Cheryl wearing cute pink star pajamas and holding a bag and pillow. She still had her hand raised from knocking on the door.

A smile spread across Cheryl’s face, automatically making Toni smile back. “Wow, that was fast,” Cheryl said. She looked happy to see Toni and it made something warm settle in Toni’s stomach. Happiness. 

Toni continued to smile at her until an odd look crossed Cheryl’s face. Toni could smack herself. Stepping out of the way, she said, “Sorry! Come in.”

Cheryl did, depositing her bag and pillow on a chair. “It appears that I’m appropriately dressed,” she said, eyes roaming down Toni’s body, taking in her camisole and plaid pajama bottoms.

“You are,” Toni said. Cheryl wasn’t wearing her trademark red lipstick and it made her look a lot younger, somehow softer. Her eyes darted down to look at Cheryl dressed in a tight pink vee neck t-shirt that showed just a hint of cleavage. Her cheeks burned as she looked back up at Cheryl, who simply smirked at her. 

Toni was just about to apologize for gaping at her when Kevin and Fangs stepped into the room. “I thought I heard company,” Fangs said, walking over to them.

Kevin stayed rooted to the doorway of his bedroom. “Cheryl?” he said. His voice wavered.

Surprise took over Cheryl’s face. “Keller?”

“Oh, that’s right,” Toni said, “I forgot that we all grew up in Riverdale. You went to the same school, right?”

“You could definitely say that,” Kevin said. He looked like he was about ready to bolt.

Cheryl hesitated but then stepped closer to him. “Kevin,” she said, “I’d like to apologize to you for how I treated you in high school.”

“Um, okay,” Kevin said. His shoulder, which had been tense and raised, slumped back down. “Go on.”

“You probably won’t believe this, but I was so jealous of you in high school. You were out and happy. Your dad accepted you and you were free to be who you wanted and I just couldn’t be. I wasn’t ready to be. I hated myself so much. It didn’t help that when my mom suspected that I was a lesbian, she threatened to send me to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.”

All four of them grimaced. They knew exactly what happened at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.

“That doesn’t excuse me being a total bitch to you though,” Cheryl said with a frown. “I don’t know if I deserve your forgiveness, but I do want you to know that I’ve had time to reflect on who I used to be and am sorry.”

“You’re, um, you’re really gay then?” Kevin asked.

Cheryl nodded. “I am. It’s taken me a long time to be able to say it, but yes, I’m gay.”

All the tension in Kevin’s body released. “Okay,” he said. “I don’t know if I’m ready to forgive just yet, but I would like to get to know who you are now.”

“Thank you, Kevin,” she said. She stuck her hand out and Kevin shook her hand.

“Well,” Fangs began, clapping his hands together, “for as nice as this mush fest has been, we have some movies to watch, don’t we?” 

They all laughed. He’d always been good at diffusing tension in a room.

*

Hours later, after Fangs and Kevin headed to bed, Toni and Cheryl lay on the floor together. They faced each other, talking about anything and everything while a movie played in the background.

“What you said to Kevin earlier,” Toni began, “it takes a really big person to admit when they’ve been wrong. I like that about you, Cheryl.”

“It was the right thing to do,” she replied. “He deserved an apology.”

“Yes, he did.”

“After tonight, I think we might even be able to have friends.”

Toni smiled. “I’m glad. Fangs and Kevin are my best friends and if we’re going to be friends, you have to get along with them.”

“Is that all we are?” Cheryl asked, tucking one of Toni’s braids behind her ear. “Just friends?”

Toni sharply inhaled, her breath catching in her throat. 

Cheryl frowned. “If I’m reading things wrong, then please let me know.”

Gulping, Toni quickly said, “You aren’t! I was just surprised! I thought I was going to have to pursue you.”

“I’ve always been one to go after what I want,” Cheryl said, widely grinning. “And what I want is you.”

Toni returned her smile. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Then come and get me,” Toni said. “I’m right here.”

*

After that, all Toni was aware of was the feel of Cheryl against her, their bodies melding together as they kissed and touched every inch of skin available. They rutted against each other, their legs slotted together as they moved their hips. Toni’s hand slipped under Cheryl’s shirt and she moaned above her.

“Do you want to keep going?” Toni asked, loving the feel of Cheryl pressed against her.

“Oh yes, Toni, I do,” Cheryl said, biting her lip and moving her hips in an enticing circle.

“Me too,” Toni replied. 

Her fingers moved to the hem of Cheryl’s t-shirt and she pulled it up Cheryl’s body. Cheryl sat up and pulled her shirt off the rest of the way, revealing lovely pale skin. She wasn’t wearing a bra and her nipples were pink and pulled into hard nubs. Toni’s hands immediately went to them, taking them in her hands. Cheryl threw her head back and moaned. With her red hair falling down around her shoulders, Cheryl looked like a goddess, more beautiful than anyone Toni had ever seen before.

Her breath caught. Damn but she wanted to keep Cheryl with her always.

“Toni, please,” Cheryl murmured, canting her hips forward and riding Toni’s thigh.

Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hips and sat up, her lips just an inch from Cheryl’s. “Anything you want,” she said. “Anything.”

“Touch me,” Cheryl said breathlessly.

“Anything,” Toni repeated. 

Without a word, she flipped them over so Cheryl lay on her back, nestled in the pillows and blankets they’d laid on the floor. Her hair spread out around her like a reaching flame, one that Toni felt herself quickly becoming ignited by. She reached down and ran her fingers through Cheryl’s hair. It was just as soft as it looked.

“Toni,” Cheryl murmured. To Toni’s ears, it sounds like a prayer, like the sweetest song she’d ever heard. 

She leaned down and kissed her lips, relishing in the taste of her before kissing down the side of her neck, her clavicle, her breasts. She sucked a nipple into her mouth and laved her tongue over it. Cheryl writhed under her.

Cheryl brought her hands up and under Toni’s camisole, quickly stripping her of her shirt and sports bra. Her hands cupped Toni’s breasts and she was sure that she never felt anything as lovely as Cheryl’s hands on her.

“You said you’d give me anything I wanted,” Cheryl began. “Well, I’ve decided that I want to touch  _ you. _ ”

“Are you sure, Cheryl?” Toni said, straining to think while Cheryl touched her. “I’m  _ more _ than happy to touch you.”

“I know,” Cheryl said, wearing a cheeky grin. “But I want to touch you first. I want to make you feel good, Toni.”

Toni didn’t even need to think it over. Cheryl touching her sounded like a dream. “Okay.”

Cheryl grinned wickedly at her. “Good,” she said, “now on your back, TT.”

After that, things passed in a haze of Cheryl’s hands on her body, her lips on her thighs, and her fingers buried in Toni’s pussy. It was magnificent and before she knew it, she was coming hard around Cheryl’s fingers.

Slowly, she came down from the pleasure, rolling onto her side to give Cheryl a long kiss after Cheryl laid down next to her. “That was amazing,” she said.

“What can I say?” Cheryl said. “I’m a fast learner!”

“That was your first time?” Toni asked, surprised.

“With a woman,” Cheryl said. “I’ve had sex with men before, but I never enjoyed it. But I really enjoy having sex with you.” Cheryl looked vulnerable as she said it, as if Toni was about to contradict what she’d just said.

“I enjoy it too,” she confessed. Cheryl’s face lit up. “Now, how about I finish what I started before?” And she did. Several times.

*

They slept cuddled up together all night. For as nice as it felt to have sex with Cheryl, waking up in her arms was a revelation. Toni decided then and there that she wanted to wake up in Cheryl’s arms as often as she possibly could. If she played her cards right, maybe she could do it forever. It was too early to say that for sure just yet, but she had a good feeling about it.

Just as she was getting ready to doze back off, Fangs’ and Kevin’s bedroom door opened and they walked out, stopping near where they lay.

“Toni?” Cheryl mumbled, opening her eyes. When she saw Toni looking at her, she smiled.

“Morning,” Toni said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“Good morning!” Kevin said, startling Cheryl. She rolled over in Toni’s arms to look at them standing there. “We thought we heard the sounds of sapphic lovemaking late last night.”

Fangs grinned at them. “And early this morning,” he said.

“And early this morning,” Kevin agreed.

Toni didn’t normally get embarrassed, but she blushed. Over Cheryl’s shoulder she saw that her pale skin had flushed scarlet. 

“So,” Fangs said, “are you two Facebook official now?”

Cheryl looked back at Toni. “Are we? Girlfriends?” she asked.

Toni smiled. “I’d like to be.”

“Yeah, me too,” Cheryl said, her cheeks still pink.

Toni heard the guys wander away but paid them no attention. She leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to Cheryl’s lips. “I’m glad,” she said. “So glad.”


End file.
